Ryoga Hibiki (Warrior of the Mind)
Ryoga Hibiki is a Psychicer in Warrior of the Mind. Appearance Personality Synopsis After their first mission Ryoga brags that he gets a more battle oriented burst then Ranma. PSI Abilities Burst Enhanced Combat Type – As a result of his martial arts training Ryoga is capable of surrounding the entirety of his physical entity in a membrane of highly pressurized Burst energy. This superficial coating functions as an extremely dense yet flexible protective barrier that is considerably resistant to the majority of external forces, drastically minimizing both the harmful effects of opposing abilities and their resultant injuries. *'Burst Infused Weapons' – Ryoga is also capable of further extending a large quantity of this particular variant of Burst energy over his trademark bandannas and umbrella Burst Energy Manipulation – As a result Ryoga’s training in Chi manipulation he is able to generate and manipulate Burst energy itself. As a result, the possible applications aren’t nearly as numerous and diversified as the widely encompassing Telekinesis, but what is lost in subtlety is gained in sheer power. Ryoga thus cannot perform complex telekinetic operations, like the manipulation of matter and energy at an atomic level, being limited to more basic applications. But these are performed with overwhelming power. *'Concussive Blasts' – Ryoga is capable of releasing Burst energy over a specific target area causing great damage, repelling targets and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. Telekinetic Aura – Though he has only shown this ability once during training Ryoga can create telekinetic extensions of himself in the form of additional limbs controlled naturally through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of his own body. Burst Force Fields - Through concentration, Ryoga is able to project a field of PSI which he can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by his ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus. The size of a given PSI projection is also limited by his ability to imagine. Rise Almighty - As Ryoga is a very experienced fighter it is natural that he would be adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI. Through its use Ryoga has reshaped the pathways of nerve and muscle within himself and caused such dramatic changes in his body that affects the flow of his Chi and gives him resilience like iron. He absorbs elemental energies into his being and saturates each cell of his body with tremendous amounts of concentrated life energy and---in effect--- is no longer even classified as human by the normal reckoning of such matters. His training in Rise has been honed to such effect that he is literally a walking engine of destruction whose hands and feet are as lethal as any cannon. There is virtually nothing in this world that he truly has cause to fear, walking in the shadow as living death personified, the ruin and doom of any foe who crosses his path or even looks at him cross-eyed. Trance Shingan (Minds Eye) - Ryoga’s Sixth Sense has evolved to to full Clairvoyance with all the abilities associated with it. He is able to see up to several kilometers, ignoring solid objects. With these "eyes of the soul", he can see what is happening elsewhere, in other places, as if his eyes were crossing the walls. Trance Force - The Trance waves the Ryoga produces are so strong that he can use them to bring to form a strong telepathic force and use it to battle other opponents. Category:Warrior of the Mind